


I Want U Back || Starker

by DesahogoWriten



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, M/M, Rich Peter Parker
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 11:28:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15605301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesahogoWriten/pseuds/DesahogoWriten
Summary: Peter Parker esta harto que Thompson lo moleste con su físico que para callarle la boca le demostrara que puede calentar a varios si se lo propone, pero ¿Tony soportara verlo intentarlo?





	1. Escuadron Nerd.

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Bubblegum Bitch || Starker](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/404313) by Perla Regina. 



> Aclaraciones.  
> \+ La canción: Cher Lloyd - I Want U Back  
> \+ Me inspire en Bumbleggum Bitch. @Perla_Regina. He de aclarar que no es un copia de su historia pues es totalmente diferente aunque el Peter que hare si es algo maldita, mi error. ¿Ops?

Siempre tuve el dinero suficiente para comprar todo lo que se me apeteciera, fuera lo que fuera aunque hasta ahora no lo había usado de esta forma. Ned me miraba inseguro sobre esto, recriminandome con la mirada recargado en el marco de mi puerta y con sus brazos cruzados.

 

— No lo se amigo, me parece que quieres convertirte en algo que no eres tu.

 

Menciono el moreno, en cierto modo tenía razón. Estaba apunto de comprar ropa que jamás pensé que compraría a montones, la tía May había heredado una gran cantidad de dinero que de hecho era herencia de el difunto tío Ben a lo cual se la pasaron por tenerme en custodia a mí, es confuso lo sé.

 

— No cambiaré, solo quiero callarle la boca a cierto imbécil que nos ha molestado por años.

 

Este solto un bufido y casi pude sentir el rodeo de sus ojos, definitivamente esta era una terrible idea según a sus predicciones.

 

— Además.– Agregué.– Tu también harás el cambio conmigo. Lo que yo quiera, ¿Recuerdas? Quiero que me apoyes.

 

El regordete hizo un bufido, sabía que esto iba a terminar bien, lo presentía. Prometimos ponernos en forma ambos, aunque realmente yo no lo necesito por el hecho de tener unos superpoderes ocultos que ni Ned sabía de ellos, apesar de la existencia de estos jamás los a utilizado de una forma incorrecta. Trague seco al escuchar el leve toque de mi puerta para luego sentir como May entraba como una intrusa a mi habitación, miró atentamente la computadora en la cual estaba haciendo el pedido.

 

— ¿Qué? – Dije al ver la gran mueca de May.

 

— Peter, si vas a cambiar de look, dejamelo a mi.

 

Pidió la mayor, ni él mismo confiaba en que compraría la ropa adecuada para ese cambio de guardaropa. Le sedí la computadora pues estaba intentando comprar cosas por internet a lo cual May me miro raro.

 

— Peter, definitivamente tenemos que charlar.– Mi tía solto una hilarante risita.– Ned hablaremos sobre tu alimentación, no lo hagas por este estupido reto hazlo por tu salud.– Cerró la laptop de golpe.– ¡Todos iremos de compras!

 

Los dos hicimos una mueca de fastidio, odiaba ir de compras por eso iba a pedir todo por internet. Había tomado clases de baile, termine con mi carrera de bellas artes antes de la preparatoria, eso si era hilarante. Recuerdo cuando en mi ultimo proyecto es hacer un baile sobre lo que te inspiraba y lo logré aunque nadie sabe de la carrera que tenía además de Ned y MJ, hablando de MJ hicimos que dijera que si a nuestro plan: Escuadrón Nerd.

 

— Traere a MJ.– Comento Ned.

 

MJ había refunfuñado y lloriqueado, simplemente hacer que cambiara estaba en contra de toda creencia, tuve que convencerla con favores que me debía y negociando junto a Ned y tía May. Al final estuvimos llendo de tienda en tienda, comprando Casimire, Chanell, Calvin Klein, Vogue, Gucci, Louis no se que más.

 

— ¿Como me veo? ¿No es mucho chicos?

 

Mis mejillas se encendieron al verlos impresionados, Ned estaba con la boca abierta como cuando miramos el final de "Star Wars" o "13 Reasons for Why." Tía May dialumbraba orgullo y MJ tenía la cara de asombro que ponía cuando miraba algo alucinante.

 

— ¿De qué estas hablando, Peter? Te vez increíble.– Habló mi amiga, para que MJ diga algo tan superficial según ella es por que era cierto.

 

— Hermano, me haría gay por tí.– Hice una mueca ante ese comentario.– Lo dije para aclarar mi punto, iugh no, ni soñarlo a mi me vienen las chicas perfecto.

 

Todos rodamos los ojos, era un comentario innecesario pero de alguna forma lo apreciaba. Todos encontramos la ropa que más iba acorde con nuestra complexión e imagen.

 

— Aún debemos ir a un lugar antes de que regresen a su casa.

 

Menciono May, mi mirada intento deducir lo que tenía en manos pero no estaba seguro del porque su tía tramaba algo en manos, puse a todo volumen a Cher Lloyd con su solo de "Want u Back."

 

Los cuatro cantabamos la canción con esmero, ya que era una de las favoritas de todos. La vida de desamores de May, la vida sin amores de Ned, la vida de abandonos familiares de MJ y estoy yo, con solo fanatismo de la canción sin ninguna razón aparente.

 

Pasado el rato pude ver que May sonreía de lado, estabamos de camino a casa, ¿Iriamos a casa? Definitivamente tramaba algo, no solo por ese hecho sino también por los labios fruncidos por los nervios de May. Se estaciono enfrente de casa e hizo que nos bajáramos todos enfrente de la cochera, con el simple botón en su mano hizo la que esta se abriera dejandose ver un precioso brillo neón acaparar al auto.

 

— ¡No puede ser en serio! ¡May, te amo!

 

Exclame al ver el auto deportivo color negro, simplemente era hermoso, siempre había querido un auto aunque nunca lo pedí por razones de conciencia que es un gasto innecesario ahora en preparatoria. La verdad ahora la conciencia se había ido al carajo.

 

— Es de ultimo modelo, es mejor que esa baratija que tiene Thompson.– Chillé de emoción dando saltitos.

 

— ¡Oh viejo, es un Lamborginni! – Dice con emoción Ned.

 

— Solo tengo tres reglas Peter.– Asentí emocionado con mis pupilas dilatadas.– No prostitutas en el auto, acatar la ley de transito y no alardees haciendo trucos con él. ¿Vale?

 

Abracé a May con fuerza que tuve que medir por ciertas razones,  _cofcofsuperpoderescofcof_.

 

— Sabes que soy buen niño May, no dudes que acatare tus reglas. ¿Puedo dar una vuelta y ya sabes... Llevar a MJ y a Ned? – Ella asintió revolviendome el cabello.– Subanse los llevo.

 

Inquietos e inseguros entraron colocandose la tela del cinturon provocando una carcajada en mí. Tío Ben me enseño a manejar el automatico y estandar así que este no era un problema. Metí la llave en el engranaje y la gire, prendiendo el gran motor mientras chillaba de emoción, sonaba tan bien.

 

— ¿Destino? ¡Casa de MJ!

 

Mi mano izquiera en el volante y la derecha en los cambios, tenía un balance perfecto entre ambos y la velocidad. Ned estaba asombrado de mi forma de manejar tan cuidadosa y meticulosa, no estaba nervioso, estaba feliz. Eso no pasaba desde la ultima vez que ví al tío Ben. Cuando volví caí en el sueño más pesado de mi vida.

 

Me levante de tan buen humor que pareciera que había soñado con Albert Einstein, aunque enrealidad estaba por callar aquella boca del estupido bravucón. " _Peter eres totalmente asexual, en el sentido de que no provocas deseo en alguien. Tan solo intentalo y verás que lo rápido que te batea."_ Recordar aquellas palabras hacían que su estomago se revolviera mortiferamente, sacó eso de sus pensamientos metiendose al baño de su habitación a preparar su caliente baño, pudo despejar su conciencias y su pensamiento incomodo se disipó provocando completa paz en su interior.

 

Empezó a tararear una canción que por muy curioso que sonara le quedaba completamente a su situación. Lograra que su Peter patetico y tartamudo se fuera al demonio y naciera el nuevo Peter que nadie manejara a la ligera. Se vistió con el Outfit que May le había escogido para el día de hoy, era el ultimo que se probo ayer, si quería llamar la atención eso era lo indicado. Baje las escaleras encontrandome a una muy feliz May sirviendo en el desayuno, apesar de tener el dinero para conseguir una casa exuberante y una criada para los quehaceres ella jamás permitió que la humildad se le escapara entre manos.

 

— Buenos Días, May.– Sonreí sentandome en la silla que me correspondía en el comedor.

 

— Buenos Días. Peter, necesitamos charlar.– Su seriedad me puso de nervios, lo reconozco. Eso hizo que me quedara callado.– Me iré un tiempo de crucero por todo el mundo, intentare vivir el viaje que tu tío Ben y yo haríamos si estuviera vivo. En su memoría.– Fruncí los labios, si sabía sobre el viaje que era lo que ambos soñaban.

 

— Supongo que...  _Cool_.–Dije alzando mis hombros, no me iba a negar para nada a eso, sabía que eso era necesario para atar cabos sueltos en la vida de May. Ambos se abrazaron y se despidieron pues May se iba esa tarde.

 

— Por cierto, cariño. Ponte uno lentes obscuros, le darán un toque perfecto.

 

Asentí tímidamente, May era una de las personas más apegadas a mí, siempre sabe todo de mi, sabe cuando estoy mal y cuando necesito charlar aunque lo único que no me ha descubierto es el gran poder que me fue dado por aquella arácnida. Tome mi mochila, las llaves del auto y un par gafas de sol Calvin Klein; salí hacia el estacionamiento de la casa subiendome al Lamborginni negro. Una llamada se hizo presente, conteste con el bluetooth.

 

" _¿Donde carajos estas?_ "

 

— En camino a la escuela Ned, pensaba pasar por algo en Starbucks. ¿Por qué?

 

" _Que Starbucks ni que nada Peter, llegaremos tarde sino mueves a esa belleza de auto rápido. Recuerda que entramos temprano con el Señor Stark."_

 

— ¡Maldición! Las carreras vocacionales. Ned no sabes cuanto te amo, dile a MJ que vaya a tu casa en cinco estoy allá.

 

" _Pero te apuras, Parker."_

 

Colgué el teléfono, recuerdo cuando les dije que pasaría por ellos por la mañana y MJ me recordo lo de las carreras vocacionales.

 

— Genial Peter, maldito olvidadizo.

 

Me autoregañé, esquivaba los autos hábilmente sin provocar daños colaterales y sin saltarme las reglas de tránsito. En pocos minutos llegué a la casa de Ned pitando a lo cual salierón el par de morenos junto a la madre de su mejor amigo.

 

— Buenos días señora Leeds, lamento ser olvidadizo.– La señora hizo un ademán con la mano.

 

— No te preocupes Cariño hasta a Ned le pasa.

 

Ambos amigos subieron al auto. Ned en el co-piloto y MJ en la parte de atrás.

 

— Se ven espectaculares chicos, el plan va de maravilla.– Sonreí internamente y mire el reloj, aun faltaban diez minutos para entrar.– Necesito un café para sobrevivir chicos, lo siento.

 

— Peter llegaremos tarde y el Sr. Stark nos pondrá falta.– Replico la pelo chino.

 

— Tranquila llegue en dos minutos a su casa, puedo llegar en cinco a la escuela y en cinco pasar por mi café.– Contradije.

 

— Pero nos compras algo por tu tardanza.

 

Me reí por lo alto, pasé en el Drive de el Starbucks que estaba en unas cuadras de la escuela. Faltban siete minutos y la fila al final acabo.

 

— Me das 3 americanos y un capuccino sin azucar por favor y un paquete de donas glaseadas.– La señorita, asintió aceptando mi tarjeta de credito.

 

— Nombres.– Dice amablemente.

 

— Peter, MJ, Ned en los americanos y en el capuccino escribe Sr. Anthony Stark.

 

La chica acepto las ordenes y paso en un portavasos cuádruple, le dí su café a quien correpondia.

 

— El Sr. Stark jamás se niega al café y a unas buenas donas.– Aclaré a lo cual los chicos sonrieron.

 

Arranqué el auto, en camino a la preparatoria por la ruta de Queens que era la más despejada, hace tiempo que no estaba por estos rumbos y suspiro de nostalgia. May y el se habían ido a los departamentos del centro de la ciudad por la universidad en la que se quería inscribir aunque le han llegado lloviendo las propuestas para Hardvard o MIT no quería alejarse de todo aunque May le ha dicho que sensillamente siguiera sus sueños sin que le importara dejarla sola pues ella tiene mucho que explorar y podría viajar por todo el mundo.

 

Bajo la velocidad cuando llego al area de la escuela entrando en el estacionamiento de esta sin ningun problema el guardia de seguridad lo dejo pasar apesar de ya haber llegado un minuto tarde, se bajo y le abrió como un caballero la puerta a MJ a lo que ella bufó y yo carcajee.

 

— ¿Y por qué a mi no me habres la puerta? – Se mostro indigando Ned.

 

— Por que no eres gay, no eres mujer o mi chico como para que lo haga.

 

Me reí por el puchero que hacia al rodear el carro y caminar a mi costado, yo me encontraba enmedio de ellos. Curiosamente se veía como esas escenas de la películas para adolescentes en la que las "Perras" llegaban a su encuentro. MJ llevaba una camisa de botones y manga larga, una falda de cuero ajustada y unas botas Andrea de cuero también. Ned llevaba un genial gorro, unos jeans y una camisa de manga corta y unos vans, el era el más casual como su estilo se lo predominaba. ¿Yo? Llevaba una camiseta de manga larga verde, una gran chaqueta color vino que daba la idea de ser una gabardina hasta las rodillas, unos jeans ajustados azules que no fuera por la gabardina se le mirara el trasero que había tratado por ocultar, unas botas de cuero negras Vogue y unos lentes que como antes había aclarado eran Calvin Klein. Tenía su mochila, los cafés junto a las donas y las llaves junto al control remoto que hizo que se cerrara, todo espectador los miraba con la boca abierta.

 

" _¿Son estudiantes nuevos?_ " " _Parecen modelos, ¿Crees que sean de ultimo año?_ " " _Nunca los había visto, el chico de lentes es muy atractivo._ "

 

Claro, ahora podían ser vistos y con gran idolatría los miraban, se sentía muy bien, bastante de hecho, aunque la vergüenza lo recorría no lo demostraría en su rostro. Toque el salón de nuestra aula.

 

"Pasen." Abrí con lentitud la puerta del salón quitandome los lentes y mostrando mi mejor cara de niño inocente, el señor Stark era demasiado estricto con todos.

 

— Sr. Stark lamento la intromisión, supe que su aniversario en la escuela era hoy y pase por un café y...– Le sonreí con pena.– unas donas para felicitarlo y se me fue el tiempo.– Mostre ahora un rubor en mis mejillas que había evitado desde hace rato.

 

— Nadie sabía, ¿Cómo lo sabes? – Inquirío alzando una ceja, sonreí ventajoso en mi interior, algo que sabía del Sr. Stark es que le gustaba ser halagado, era alguien narcisista.

 

— ¿Cómo no saberlo, Profesor Stark? Es mi profesor favorito,  no es por ser lamebotas o algo. Enserio amo como da la clase de ciencia y tecnología.

 

— Bien, pasa niño.– Ya había visto antes esa sonrisa arrogante, era común en el carisma del mayor.

 

Pasamos los tres llamando la atención de los presentes, incluido el imbécil de Flash Thompson. " _Son los nerds, se acabara el mund_ o" " _Joder es Parker, ¿Desde cuándo ese nerd es sexy?_ "

 

Con la mejor sonrisa le di el paquete de donas y el capuccino.

 

— Sin azucar, ¿cierto? – El asintió comenzando la clase de orientación tutorial.

 

— Bien holgazanes les entregare esto y mañana iran a mi oficina los resultados de esta porquería y les juro que al listillo que no vaya lo haré correr alrededor del campus hasta que ya no pueda más.

 

Amenazó a todos, lo cual hacía que me riera de sus rostros asustados.

 

— Parker, además de llegar tarde ahora te burlas de mis indicaciones.

 

— Claro que no Sr. Stark, lo que me da risa es la cara de Thompson al recordar que si reprueba otra prueba vocacional su padre le quitara el Ferrari.– Admití hilarante fingiendo un puchero mirando al mencionado.

 

— Al final de la clase te quedarás Parker tengo que tomar algunos temas contigo, mocoso.

 

Asentí divertido, el Sr. Stark y yo siempre nos hemos llevado así desde que supo que entendia perfectamente aquellos planos de su robótica avanzada.

 

Al terminar la clase, me quede en el mismo asiento que estaba justo enfrente del señor Stark.

 

— ¿Qué carajos te sucedió? ¿Ahora vendrás como los estúpidos sin cerebro? ¿Te mezclas entre la gente o que rayos? – Frunció el ceño mientras miraba aquellos planos que acababa de sacar.

 

— En realidad, quiero demostrar un punto al imbécil de Thompson, Sr. Stark.– Mis mejillas tomaron un color rosado por el coraje de recordar.

 

— ¿Y ese es...? – Alzo una ceja mirandome.

 

— Puedo provocar una "reacción biologica" en los pantalones de quien me lo proponga.– Solté sin mas descaradamente, no era tímido, dejo de serlo en secundaria.

 

— ¿Una erección? – Pregunta incrédulo a lo que dije anteriormente.

 

— Basicamente si, provocar deseo más que nada.

 

El silencio incomodo apareció en la sala, me paso unos planos a lo cual me emocione.

 

— Joder, Sr Stark esto es fascinante. ¿Como llamara el proyecto? ¿Iron Man?

 

— De hecho es una variación de metales niño no es acero.– Hice un puchero.

 

— Sonaba cool.– susurre regañadientes. El mayor rió arrogantemente sacudiendome el cabello.

 

— Si, niño. Suena cool.

 

Después de un rato salí hacia la cafetería uniendome a mis amigos, MJ estaba siendo acosada por chicos y Ned tenía uno que otro ligue con una chica.

 

— ¿Quién ama a Peter? – Interrogue al ver la cara sonrojada y tímida de MJ junto a la sonrisa coqueta de Ned.

 

— Nosotros.– Dijerón al unisono.

 

— Peter...– La voz de una chica alta de ultimo año llamo mi atención, mi antigua enamorada o más bien crush.

 

— Hey, Liz. ¿Qué paso?

 

La chica nerviosa se acaricia entre si las manos.

 

— Quería saber si querías ser el bailarín principal en baile sorpresa en el baile de primavera.

 

Lo pensé unos momentos, si hacia una coreografía suficientemente provocativa haría que la boca de Flash se cerrara en un microsegundo.

 

— Solo si yo lo organizo.

 

Con una gran sonrisa asintió emocionada, a lo lejos estaba flash mirandolo con el ceño fruncido, le saque la lengua cual niño de primaria.

 

"Esto apenas comienza, Thompson." pensó.


	2. Baile de Primavera

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> — ¿Mejor? – Dice cuando me separe levemente para mirarlo a los ojos. Asentí.– Creo que ya es hora de clases. ¿Tienes cita para el baile de hoy?  
> — No, no acepte a nadie.– Hice una mueca.– Nadie me interesa, no alumno de la escuela.  
> — Ya veo, debe ser de afuera. Es normal.– Revoloteo mi pelo y me retiro al lado en el sillón.– Ya es hora, mocoso.

Me había asegurado que Thompson se la viviera observándome, seduciendo al chico que me había molestado todo este tiempo, pero al final siempre salía mirándome de forma asqueada y yo riendo a carcajadas por sus acciones.

Me duche, aliste todo el Outfit que compré la vez que May nos llevo a mí y a los chicos de compras, hace semanas que se fue de viaje al crucero viviendo completamente solo en este departamento de lujo. En este tiempo MJ ha estado ocupada de cita con un chico llamado Harry Osborn y Ned con una tal Gwen Stacy realmente podría decir que lo habían abandonado a su suerte.

Baje con mis cosas en manos, me fui al estacionamiento del departamento subiendome en el Lamborginni negro encaminandome a un Starbucks, he de mencionar que ya no como en casa pues estoy afiliado a una compañia que te hace las tres comidas al día y te las llevan al lugar indicado, era sencillo para mi.

\- Buenas tardes, ¿puedo tomar su orden? - suspire.  
\- Dos americanos uno sin azúcar y un paquete de donas glaseadas por favor. En el normal ponga Peter y el sin azucar ponga Sr. Stark.

Tenía que ir temprano ese día pues el profesor estaba trabajando en aquellos planos, quería que yo escuchara lo que tenía en mente asi que me citó una hora antes de el inicio de clases en su casa propia que ya habían ido un par de veces. Bajé del auto cuando me estacione enfrente, estaba cerca de los 19 años de edad. Apesar de ser un genio la muerte del tío Ben hace dos años marco mi vida provocando que me convirtiera en un hermitaño entrando apenas este año al curso conociendo a MJ y a Ned. Toqué la puerta principal.

\- Pasa, niño.

Abrí la puerta para llegar hasta la entrada de la casa de el mayor, le di las donas y el americano.

\- Sé que no has comido nada, Tony te conozco.- Fuera de la escuela así solía llamarlo.  
\- Tranquilo niño no es nada del otro mundo.- Rodé los ojos e insistí con las donas y el café pegándolo al cuerpo de el mayor.  
\- Dime Peter, sabes que me desquicia que me digas niño cuando estoy por cumplir la mayoría de edad.- Refunfuño.  
\- Mocoso, niño, escuincle, infante, puedo seguir si quieres.- A Tony le fascinaba joderme la existencia.  
\- Sabes, si tu me dices niño yo puedo decirte abuelo, anciano, vejestorio, fósil, viejo y puedo seguir.- La expresión seria del mayor hizo que se riera a carcajadas.  
\- Esta bien, Peter.- Rodó los ojos e hice una sonrisa de victoriosa.

Estuvimos hablando sobre banalidades de nuestra vida si como pudimos dormir ese dia, de como controlamos nuestro cuerpo para que el Insomnio, ya que esa es una de las cosas que compartimos desde que mi tío Ben murió.

— Curiosamente estos días he podido dormir bien, supongo que el cambio de look ayudo bastante no sé.– Sonreí débilmente, mirando aquel vaso y jugando con él levemente.– jamás me he sentido atractivo o algo parecido, Tony.  
— Supongo que te faltaba un poco de confianza niño.– La cara seria, neutral, como todo un cabrón, en el buen sentido de la palabra.– Aunque prefiero al tímido tu, te hace diferente y supongo que especial.– Me sorprendí por sus palabras con un sonrojo.– o alguna de esas idioteces que los hombres cursis dicen joder.  
— Gracias, Tony. Aunque despues del baile de primavera volvere a mi yo habitual, cuando todos muestren interés en mí volveré hacer la rata de laboratorio.– Me burle de mi mismo.

Luego de que me compartiera una rosquilla fuimos a su estudio donde con poco que tenía pudo crear una IA nada fenomenal pero al menos le ayudaba con la seguridad de la casa, me mostró los planos dibujados y jadee, el plano final estaba frente a mis manos, era una cantidad de dinero elevada, algo que yo si me podría dar el lujo pero el no, no es que fuera pobre pues da clases en la mejor escuela privada de Los Angeles, California pero no le daba para algo así.

— ¡WOOOOOOOW! N-no yo... Esto es... ¡Mierda es genial! – Sentía como se me dilataban las pupilas, mi emoción se elevaba a grandes alturas.  
— Y eso es Iron Man.– Menciono el nombre pegadizo que le había puesto revoloteando mi cabellera, provocando que me estremeciera.  
— Dejeme monetizar el proyecto, por favor.– El mayor negó sonriente.  
— Es algo que haré si o si por mis medios muchacho.

Suspire, sabia que no iba a aceptar ya que era un jodido cabezota.

¿Alguna confesión? Bueno, me gusta mi profesor. Si, si cliché y esas estupideces pero no pude evitarlo, joder que lo intente pero jamás pude, mi corazón le pertenece ya que gracias a él mi insomnio mejoro, me ayudo con la escuela, me guío por el buen camino, me enseño que no siempre ser el mejor significa que lo sea y me enseño a sonreír una vez más sin tener que fingir, conocí a Tony por mensajes de una red social.

El pasaba por el abandono de su primera pareja hombre, se había entregado completamente pero resulta que él idiota había estado usándolo para olvidar a su mejor amigo, ¡Que imbécil! Fue ahí comenzamos a hablar por llamada de vídeo, me consoló cuando lloraba extrañando aquel padre que gracias a Tío Ben tuve, me saco de mi depresión, me convenció de volver a la escuela y eso hice después de la noticia de la herencia que muy bien le conté.

La verdad me enliste en una privada para poder recuperar los años lo más rápido posible teniendo 18 entrando al primer año no era un gran gusto, en un principio todas se interesaron en mi por mi aura que según ellas era cool y misteriosa lo que esas arpias no sabían o no tomaban en cuenta es que yo estaba pasando el peor de mis demonios.

Cuando entre a esa clase de Ciencias y Tecnología no había llegado aún el que para mi significaba toda mi estabilidad emocional en su momento, no sabíamos que la misma escuela en la que yo me iba a inscribir era en la que él trabajaba. Cuando entró solté un jadeo, una fragancia parecida a almendras y café pudo penetrar mi nariz, estaba justo frente mío ya que yo acostumbro sentarme justo enfrente del escritorio de los maestros, sus ojos tan maduros, la barba que podría jurar que al tocarla mi piel se erizaría, esa aura arrogante que yo sabía que tenía desde el momento que lo ví por cámara, ¿Qué si me molesto su edad al recibir aquella solicitud de amistad? No, pues solo había sido un simple error de dedo de su parte. Su voz resonó y yo me estremecí.

— Alguien nuevo.– Leyó en sus papeles.– El mocoso que es nuevo levantese.  
— H-hola... Soy Peter.– Me levante y pude captar el asombro en su rostro. Sonreí amablemente.  
— Si, presentate con el grupo y quedate después de clases para darte la guía en mi materia y te acoples.– Dijo al mismo tiempo que leía sus papeles.  
— Claro, señor.– Mi rostro se torno neutral.– Me llamo Peter Benjamín Parker, tengo 18 años y supongo que no me llevare bien con todos por que por obviedad no a todos les aprecera mi forma de ser y eso... es todo.  
— Bien, hoy hablaremos sobre los circuitos en serie.– Apunta en el pizarrón.– Lo vimos el semestre pasado, ¿Quién sabe que son?.– Todos guardaron silencio.– ¿Enserio? – Levante la mano.– Parker.  
— Un circuito en serie es una configuración de conexión en la que los bornes o terminales de los dispositivos se conectan sucesivamente, es decir, terminal de salida de un dispositivo se conecta a la terminal de entrada del dispositivo siguiente.– Dije sin chistar.  
— Existe gente con cerebro aún al menos no toda la humanidad esta perdida.– Rió con arrogancia y sonreí. Nadie capto su chiste, al parecer se lo tomaron enserio.

Cuando la clase acabo muy bien puedo recordar como cerró aquel cuarto y me dio un abrazo, yo correspondí casi al tacto.

— ¿Señor Stark? – Aspire todo lo que mi pobre nariz pudo.  
— ¡Joder, no sabia que te inscribirias aquí! – Nos separamos y mi cuerpo intento rebelarse ante la idea pero gracias al cielo pude controlarlo.  
— Yo no sabía que trabajaba aquí, Señor Stark.– Mordí mi labio inferior.  
— Incluso en persona eres mas adorable chico, demostraste ser inteligente me agradas más.

Un mayor con un par de sandwiches me distrajo del mundo de los recuerdos, acepte ambos y empezamos a comer, las clases comenzarían hasta las 9 por las capacitaciones de los de Sexto grado. Un pensamiento se me vino a la mente, si el tío Ben no se hubiera ido ahora mismo estaría con ellos haciendo un examen de capacitación para la graduación, como te extraño Ben. Quisiera haber sido mejor hijo para tí, haberme despedido de tí y no ser un maldito gilipollas, solo me dabas tu consejo y yo lo desprecie. Eras un padre para mí, aun sigo tus sabias lecciones. Me pregunto, ¿Podrás perdonarme?

— Peter...– Unas manos de tomaron de las mejillas firmemente limpiando lo que al parecer eran lágrimas.  
— Y-yo...– Lloriquee, el mayor me vio preocupado.– Solo abrazame por favor.  
— Estoy aquí, chico.– Los grandes brazos me rodean los hombros, hipeo entrecortado.– Sé que te perdono, eres un excelente chico.  
— Jamás pude decirle lo mucho que lo sentía.– Escondí mi rostro en su camisa, su aroma entro a mis fosas nasales.– Yo me porte como un imbécil, Tony.– Me aferre a él.  
— Hay cosas que tienen que pasar para que cosas mejores pasen, Peter.– El mayor acaricio mi cabellos con sus grandes manos.– No creo que debas sentirte así, ahora yo estoy contigo no te dejare solo.

Sabía de ante mano que esas palabras eran habladas como un amigo o compañero pero jamás como algo más. ¿Cómo lo sé? Sé que Tony aún sigue herido, debo trabajar por curarlo, para que él voltee a ver a este mocoso que esta vuelto loco por él. Al rato me tranquilice de formas inexplicables, ahora estabamos en el sofá, yo estaba sentado sobre su regazo mientras dulcemente me abraza.

— ¿Mejor? – Dice cuando me separe levemente para mirarlo a los ojos. Asentí.– Creo que ya es hora de clases. ¿Tienes cita para el baile de hoy?  
— No, no acepte a nadie.– Hice una mueca.– Nadie me interesa, no alumno de la escuela.  
— Ya veo, debe ser de afuera. Es normal.– Revoloteo mi pelo y me retiro al lado en el sillón.– Ya es hora, mocoso.  
— ¡Tengo 18! – Hice un puchero ante el sobrenombre.  
— Y aun te tengo que mecer como bebe para calmarte, ¿No? – Dijo burlón y lo mire resentido.  
— Bien, abuelo.– Sonreí siniestramente.  
— Sólo tengo 42 no seas insolente.– Entre cerro sus ojos.  
— ¿No le gusta cierto? ¡Plañira ese dia! – Tony solo rodó los ojos molesto.

Ambos salimos, cada quien en su respectivo auto y cada quien tomo su camino. Nadie sabe sobre la relación intima que ambos tenían, ni tan siquiera May. Llegó al mismo tiempo que él, sonrió amablemente y como sino se hubieran visto saludo.

— Buenos días, Señor Stark.– El me miro con la neutra y según muchos indiferencia.En realidad no tenía que entrar a clases por los ensayos con las chicas.

Ahí estaba yo en el escenario de la escuela con una bola de chicas emocionadas y alabando mi ropa, rodé los ojos ante el interés material de las arpias.

— Me imagino que conocen al coreógrafo Yanis Marshall.– Mencionó indiferente.

Todas quedaron calladas y sonreí con areogancia, saque la portátil conectandome al internet de la escuela y reproduciendo el baile que había escogido, las chicas dudaron y algunos chicos alzaron la ceja confundidos.

— Bien, ahora quien no pueda bailar con tacones se va. Quien no quiera usar escotada o ajustada se va. Quien no conozca a Britney Spears se va.– Luego reí.– Bueno lo ultimo no solo bromeaba.

Algunas chicas rieron marchandose, no decepcionadas pero si algo incomodas, curiosamente solo quedaron un chico y una chica.

— Harry Osborn.– Sonreí interesado.  
— Amigo de MJ, ¿No? – asentí.– Bueno, al menos se que tiene amigos cheveres.  
— Liz, ¿Si crees poder bailarla? – Pregunte a la unica chica que se quedo.  
— Claro Peter.  
— Empecemos joder que esto se va a prender.

Los tres dimos un grito de jubilo.

Camine hacia el escenario, estaba una muy coqueta Liz junto a un Harry con una mueca de desagrado, el es el nuevo novio de MJ.

— Dejame en paz, Liz.– Rodó los ojos.  
— Solo es un café, Harry.– La chica hizo un puchero.  
— No le agradas a MJ, no me ire contigo. De hecho no me agradas tu.– Dijo molesto.  
— Ya Liz deja a Harry en paz.– Articule divertido.– ensayemos chicos, solo tenemos unas horas antes de que sea la presentación.

Ambos asintieron. Ensayamos todo lo que pudimos, ya no nos resbalabamos, hacemos los pasos marcados y con la coquetería necesaria. La vestimenta iba a ser algo reveladora, definitivamente es algo que hara que Thompson se retuerza de coraje. Teníamos que irnos ya pues solo quedaba un par de horas para el baile y tenemos que vernos espectaculares tanto al inicio como al final del baile.

Al llegar a casa pude leer un mensaje de texto que Ned le mando: "Viejo, espero que hoy te luzcas invite a mi chica." El muy mal nacido ya tenía novia, era de otra escuela para acabarla. Hace dos meses que hicimos el cambio de look, el no tenía pareja por que así lo desea en verdad ¿Para qué perder el tiempo con una persona que al final no significara nada?

Me quite la ropa, me adentre a la ducha y deje que el agua fría recorriera mi acalorado cuerpo por el ensayo, empecé a vertir shampoo por mi cabello limpiandolo. Supe por una fuente confiable que el Señor Stark irá de pareja con la señorita Pepper Pots lo que hizo que mi estomago se revolviera de disgusto. ¿Por qué ella cuando estuve contigo, Tony? ¿Por qué la deseas a ella y a mí no? ¿No soy suficiente? Mi corazón se oprimió, sabía que autolesionandome con mis propias palabras era malo pero no podía dejar de pensar el hecho de que Tony sea pareja de una persona tan... Simple para tal ingenio, le daba envidia, celos, coraje, tristeza.

Me enjuague totalmente el cabello, empece a tallarme los codos, brazos y hombros con el jabón de pastilla. Si tan solo mi edad fuera la misma que la de Tony podría aver la mínima posibilidad, que si Tony no extrañara al idiota de Rogers podría darle una oportunidad a él, que si Tony lo mirara de forma romántica y no amistosa tal vez sea diferente. Jodida Friendzone se siente del asco.

Termine de enjuagarme, tome un rastrillo empezando a desaparecer el pelo de mi cara principalmente luego pecho, axilas, piernas, pubis, testículos y al final en mi parte trasera con tanto cuidado que posiblemente haya tardado 45 minutos en el trabajo, era vital estar sin un pelo para la presentación si o si, exceptuando el cabello por obviedad.

Salí del baño con una toalla en mi cadera, camine hacia mi ropero, lo abrí y sonreí. Me puse toda la ropa que utilizare en la presentación, sobre esta la normal del baile, tome los tacones en manos metiendolos a una mochila. Me perfume, cepille y peine el cabello. Mire la hora sabiendo que ya era hora tomando la mochila, mis lentes obscuros baje las escaleras de nuevo a mi Lamborghini. Maneje a toda la rapidez que el transito me dejaba disfrutando del aire que el descapotable me dejaba sentir, era un bello convertible que el techo se retiraba y era hermoso.

— ¡Hasta que llegas! Liz se torció el tobillo.– Fruncí el ceño.– Bajaba las escaleras cuando su hermanito la empujo por accidente y se lo torció.– Harry me avisó.  
— ¿Vino MJ? – El chico asintió.– Hablale, ella se sabe el baile a la perfección ensayo conmigo en casa ayudándome.  
— ¡Estas loco! MJ me matara si se lo pregunto.– Dice aterrado.  
— No le preguntes, dile que Peter dijo: Chicagato.– El más alto ladeo la cabeza confundido.  
— ¡Ve joder!

El chico salió corriendo, camine adentro del gimnasio de la escuela, saque el boleto y lo entregué. Mi mochila estaba en mi espalda ya que tenía una vestimenta casual como para esto, voltee hacia una esquina del gran lugar que estaba rodeado de chicos, mesas dejando el centro como pista para toparme con la mirada de Tony y como mis fuentes me dijeron estaba la srta. Pepper, desvie la mirada consternado.

El resto del baile me la pase solo, no acepte salir con nadie por que sabía que en cuanto terminara el baile me iría de ahí, estúpido lugar con estúpidas personas. Estúpido Tony. Anunciaron el baile y sonreí, me quite los zapatos con ayuda de la silla donde me estaba sentando y me coloque los tacones de 20 cm de altura, puse los zapatos en mi mochila y me encamine a donde estaba el estúpido y apuesto Señor Stark.

— ¿Podrías cuidarme la mochila, Tony? – El mayor se asombro.  
— Eh, claro niño.– Con rareza la tomo en sus manos, le lance una sonrisa coqueta.  
— Disfruten del show.– Mire a la Srta. Pepper.– Se ve preciosa hoy profesora, le queda el dorado.– Sonreí "amablemente." Ella se ruborizó.  
— Gracias, hoy vendrá un amigo después de esto e iremos por unas copas, la verdad Tony es un aburrido y no quiso ir.– Mi sonrisa se formo de alivio, jodido libro abierto.  
— Supongo que yo despues de esto me iré, no vine con nadie y es aburrido, posiblemente me consiga a alguien a quien besar.– Susurre lo ultimo para sonar como hiciera una travesura dejando que Tony también escuchara. El dio el típico rodar de ojos.– Con permiso.

Bueno, al menos no viene con ella. Los encargados se habían hecho cargo de que nadie estuviera en la pista de baile y se sentaran o se mantuvieran fuera de la linea marcada. Harry y una MJ con cara de fastidio estaban en el centro, camine rápidamente aclarando lo ultimo con la morena ubicandonos cada uno en su lugar.

Oh, baby, baby. Oh, baby, baby  
Oh, baby, baby, How was I supposed to know

En los primeros pasos solo bailamos normalmente a la coreografía pude escuchar el grito de Ned y su estilo. Las caderas se movían casi por si solas despues de los dos meses todos los días practicarla, la mirada de impresión de una que otra chica que había intentado audicionar para el baile lo cual fracasaron ahora veían por qué.

Tell me, baby,  
'Cause I need to know now, oh, because...

Ahí fue cuando la camisa de los tres voló hacia el público que los rodeaba a 360° pero en lo particular aun con el corazón a mil por hora gracias al esfuerzo me arranque aquella tela verdeazul obscura lanzandola lo más cerca del mayor que me volvía loco cada noche de sueños húmedos relamiendo mis finos labios y sonriendo sensualmente al chico moreno que me miraba con ojos asombrados. ¡Ja! Chupate esta Thompson. Había dejado ver una camisa que esta fajada a mi pantalón anaranjado aún, la camisa estaba recta de un brazo a otro dejando ver toda la parte de los hombros y clavículas.

Lose my mind. Give me a sign  
Hit me, baby, one more time

Adiós delicado pantalon channel a dirección del bravucón que le cayo en la cabeza dejando ver que la camisa llegaba a taparle abajo de los muslos dejando a pensar que no tenían boxers debajo. Las medias desde un poco abajo de la mitad de su muslo dejando las pantorrillas y pies cubiertos sobre aquello tacones tan altos. Cayo al piso alzando el culo meneandolo dejando ver así un short de licra debajo de esto, desilucionando a los calenturientos.

Oh, baby, baby,  
How was I supposed to know?

Estaba en el suelo estirando la pierna con mi flexibilidad dejando ver mi entrepierna, luego de ello los tres nos paramos, nos tomamos de las manos y empezamos a balancearnos de enfrente hacia atrás, luego de esto dimos por terminado el baile sonriendole a todos caminando hacia mi única presa esta noche, Anthony Edward Stark.


	3. Me perteneces.

**Universal.**

Después de tal show, todos rodean a los chicos queriendo al menos un "Hola" lo cual no consiguieron. Primero por que MJ y Harry salieron huyendo de ahí juntos; Segundo por que Anthony jaloneaba a Peter al salón de audiovisual donde siempre ensayaban la canción, Peter lloriqueaba por los jaloneos.

— T-tony me lastimas.– Esa queja hizo enojar aun más al mayor, apretando más y haciendo que Peter soltara un quejido.– Idiota sueltame.– Cuando por fin llegaron Tony cerro aquel gran salón donde cabian facil cinco grupos de treinta alumnos.  
— ¿Por qué cojones? – La mirada enfurecida de el mayor plantada en los ojos de Peter hicieron que el chico se tambaleara a la pared sosteniéndose.  
— ¿Qué cosa? – Se mordió el labio evitando la mirada avellana.  
— ¡No te hagas el inocente, mocoso! – La voz de Tony retumbo en todo el salón.– ¿Por que carajos te expones así, eh?   
— Yo...– ¿Qué podía decir? – No pensé que se iba a poner así...  
— ¡¿Cómo me voy a poner si te sexualizas de esa puñetera forma?! – El mayor golpeo una butaca rompiéndola.  
— Tony, calmate solo fue un baile.– Peter intento suavizar y no tomarle importancia.  
— Donde parecías una golfa, Peter. Eso es lo que me molesta.– El veneno en sus palabras ataladraron el corazón del chico.– Jamás he estado tan decepcionado de tí.  
— Lo dice el que anda coqueteando con cada mujer que se le pasa por enfrente.– Peter fruncio el ceño reteniendo lágrimas.– Gracias por mejorar mi autoestima diciendome Golfa, sabes como me lastima esto Tony.  
— Lo siento, pero no puedo formular otra palabra que describa lo que hiciste allá afuera.– El odio en sus palabras era clara.

Un gran dolor en su corazón empezó a crecer, si antes tenía una salvación para tener una oportubidad ahora la había jodido.

— ¿Quieres que me comporte como una? Bueno, aver que tan rápido Thompson amite su atracción hacia a mi y quien sabe deje de ser virgen hoy.

La mano de Tony lo volvió a empujar a la pared, ahora sus brazos estaban impidiendo que se fuera con una mano en cada lado de su cabeza. La mirada de el mayor era de enojo, Peter se sentía pequeño y débil ante aquella furia café en la que se perdía, sintió sorprendido los labios del mayor en los suyos, Tony estaba jodidamente furioso, nadie miraba a Peter, nadie lo iba a besar, nadie lo  iba a tocar de esta forma en la que Tony bajo la mano a la cintura del chico pegando sus cuerpos, Peter apenas se podía mantener de pie con los tacones puestos. El beso por falta de oxigeno se separo dejando un hilo de saliva entre los dos.

— Nadie te tocara, ¿Me entendiste? – La furia mataba al mayor desde sus entrañas, los celos eran incontenibles. Peter aún estaba en shock, Tony aprovechando nalgueo al menor.– ¡¿Me oíste, Mocoso?!  
— S-si...– Soltó en un gemido por el azote.  
— Si qué Peter.– Gruño pegándolo cuerpo a cuerpo de nuevo, mirando al chico con posesividad.  
— Si, Señor Stark.– Tony se estremeció.  
— Cuando se te ocurra volver a mostrarle tu cuerpo a alguien más que no sea yo, te arrepentirás Parker.–  Espetó molesto jalando el cabello del menor hacia atrás dejándole el cuello descubierto, lo chupo dejando una marca en su manzana de Adán.  
— Si, Señor Stark.– Gimió su nombre sosteniendose de sus hombros, Peter no podía creer que esto este pasando tan jodidamente caliente, tan dominante.  
— Ahora serás un niño bueno, bajate esa camisa, ve directamente a mi casa en ese precioso Lamborghinni.– Lo soltó nalguendo un gluteo con fuerza que hizo que Peter se estremeciera y se excitara. El solo pudo asentir nervioso.– Buen chico.– Tony beso con injundia y monopolización aquellos labios rosados y delgados de Peter.

Cuando Peter por fin pudo liberarse de su agarre corrió a acatar sus ordenes pero no sin antes sentir un nalgueo robandole un quejido sonoro. Stark no puede creerse que su jodida paciencia se haya acabado con tal baile indecoroso, aquel pensamiento de marcarlo, hacerlo suyo y apropiarse de él no era por ser un macho sino por sus sentimientos hacia el chico, si, el mayor habían experimentado un amor noble y puro ante el chico pero esa etapa de Peter hizo que se estremeciera lo cual el mocoso pagaría con unos buenos azotes y demandas.

Tony hecho un mar de furia le pidió a a Rhodes que se quedara por que le daría una lección de modales a cierto niño. Su amigo sonrió hace mucho que Tony no era tan feliz después de Steve, una jodida diferencia de edades va hacer que prejuicie aquello, estaba feliz por ambos pues tambien conoce el pasado de Peter.

Peter estaba batallando el manejar con esos tacones, sus nervios estaban sobre lo normal, su culo ardía por los azotes y los lloriqueos sobre la presión de el mayor, esos labios carnosos con sabor a Whisky que tanto había soñado supero sus expectativas, menos mal habían practicado tanto en esos tacones que no era tan difícil como al inicio, estaba a unas pocas cuadras de la casa de el mayor y Peter empezó a hiperventilar de la emoción.

— Acabo de besar al señor Stark...– Susurro.– OH POR DIOS OH POR DIOS.– Estaba volviéndose loco, los nervios lo matarían.

Tony estaba por su parte en el mall cerca de su casa comprando lo necesario, ese día ese chico no sladría virgen sea concensuado o no, <<Jodido niño>> Pensó. Peter esperaba dentro del Lamborghinni con sus piernas dobladas y sus pies en su propio asiento abrazandolas con un sonrojo mayor.

Tiempo después Peter se sobresalta al escuchar golpes enla ventana, un Tony muy furioso estaba fuera de su auto, el menor trago saliva bajándose con los tacones puestos y caminando, se dio cuenta de algo hilarante: es más alto que Stark.

— S-señor Stark.– Hizo un puchero adorable.– ¿Me quitó los tacones? Y-yo lo arrevaso.  
— Tranquilo, puedes quedartelos, después hare que no pienses en burlarte de mi estatura mocoso.– El menor lo miro a los ojos sorprendido, ¿Iba a pasar?  
— ¿C-cómo? No entiendo.– Una mano lo jalo dentro de la casa, Tony cerro la puerta y empujo al chico contra la pared besándolo y ubicando sus manos en las caderas de él.  
— Pondré tu mente en blanco, Peter.– Gruñió en su oreja y el menor se estremeció.  
— Y-yo... Jamás he...– Intimidado y excitado rodeo los hombros del mayor.– tenido relaciones, confió en usted así que creo que esta bien.– Desvió la mirada apenado por lo que acaba de decir.  
— Oh peter, yo no solo quiero tu cuerpo.– Las manos bajaron a los glúteos del chico apretando ritmicamente, los labios del mayor estaban en el cuello menor y Peter Gimió levemente.– Quiero todo de ti, ¿Podrás hacerlo?  
— ¿A qué se refiere? – Gimió quedito.– Sea específico, no quiero tener ilusiones Tony.– Un azote resonó en la casa vacía.  
— Para ti Señor Stark mocoso, estoy enojado.– Fruncio el ceño furioso, tomo el mentón del chico y lo beso esta vez dulcemente.– Serás mío, no querrás a nadie más, entregame todo de ti, entragame tu corazón.  
— Señor Stark...– Mordió su labio y se lanzó a los labios del mayor intentando intensificarlo por la pasión en sus venas.– Joder si, quiero estar con usted, con nadie más...  
— Así me gusta chico.

Jalo el cabello de el menor hacia atrás robandose un jadeo de el mismo, se encargo de lamer aquella marca que le había dejado y de hacer dos mas de cada lado del cuello. Con la otra mano pegaba el cuerpo del menor con el suyo, Peter con su flexibilidad y habilidad salto rodeando las caderas del mayor con sus piernas. Tony ubico ahora ambas manos en sus gluteos para sostenerlo caminando hacia la habitación, Peter entrelaza sus dedos con el cabello de el mayor mientras sus lenguas hacían un baile dentro de sus bocas; Tony dio una patada abriendo de golpe aquella habitación, camino lo más rápido a la cama y cayó sobre el chico pasando sus manos desde aquellos glúteos a sus muslos, rodillas, pantorrillas, de regreso luego cintura, abdomen, pecho, pezones y viceversa. Peter comenzaba a mover sus caderas, provocando un quejido en ambos al friccionar ambos miembros.

— Quieto Parker.– Tembló parando.  
— Si... Señor Stark.– Sus rojas mejillas y su labio siendo mordido por sus dientes dejaban ver un Peter tan apetecible, debería ser ilegal condenado mocoso.  
— ¿Te gustan las ordenes, no? – Los ojos desorbitados y nerviosos del chiquillo dudando qué contestar.  
— ¿Qué? – Una mordida en el cuello del chico provocando un chillido y un rugido por parte de la garganta del mayor.  
— ¿Te ponen calientes las ordenes? – Sonrió arrogante. El chico se confundió, no supo que contestar hasta que recibió un golpe en su retaguardia, totalmente esta era una de sus top mejor sensaciones en la vida.– ¡Contesta Joder! – Esa orden hizo que un estremecimiento más naciera haciendolo temblar.  
— N-no se... creo que sí, señor Stark.– Jadeo, Tony lo recompenso con un beso húmedo y ambos sintieron un tirón en su entrepierna.– Me gusta ser dominado por usted, señor Stark.– Susurro un tanto sensual. Tony relamio sus labios.

Beso el cuello del chico, bajo esos besos a sus clavículas, hombros pechos, dando lengüetasos mientras un Peter tenía sus manos en sus hombros temblando y gimiendo levemente su nombre bajito. Las manos de Tony se elevaron desde los muslos, caderas, cintura costillas pecho, hombros y así la camisa de el menor quedo en sus brazos enredada provocando que no tuviera movilidad en sus brazos, Peter lloriqueo y recibió una mordida en el cuello callando esos labios rosados. Tony observaba los orbes cafés del joven fijos en si mismo, Peter lo miraba con ansias y deseo pero a la vez con impotencia por no tocar aquel cuerpo cuando tiene la oportunidad, para rematar el sufrimiento del menor Tony con una gran sonrisa arrogante se relame los labio y se quita la camisa de botones elegantes negra que portaba lentamente, Peter solo un quejido.

— No es justo, quiero tocar también.– Lloriqueo el chico.  
— No estas en posición de exigir mocoso exhibicionista.– Gruñó lanzando la camisa al piso.– Estoy enojado aún, que este siendo considerado por ser tu primera vez no significa que no te dejare ese precioso culo rojo.– Peter se retorció un poco ansioso.  
— No soy exhibicionista.– Susurro entredientes.– Solo quería llamar su atención y quitar a Potts del camino.– Siguió en el mismo tono.  
— ¿Qué? – Tony frunció el ceño confundido pero sin parar de acariciar ese bello cuerpo, sus labios pararon en los pezones del menor capturando un botón rosado.

— ¡Solo quería que me viera y dejara de pensar en lo hermosa que se veía Potts, joder! – Mostró un Peter muy celoso, Tony mordió la carnosa y sensible área robandole un quejido de dolor al menor, se separo levemente.  
— No me grites.– Beso el área herida, dio lamidas, le dio giros con la lengua, presiono con la misma y Peter soltaba gemidos.– Es gracioso como te acercaste hoy a intentar intimidarme con Potts.– Peter fruncio el ceño y golpeo a Tony con su pierna.– Joder, otro golpe Parker y te juro que no caminas en una semana.– Se quejo enojado.– Lo digo porque Potts sale con Romanoff.  
— ¿Qu-qué? – Las palabras salieron entrecortadas.  
— Es lesbiana Parker.– Peter tomo aire, se sentía como un  jodido estúpido.  
— Perdón...– Se disculpo por primera vez en toda la noche.– Yo... no tengo derecho a celar su vida, Señor Stark.– Dijo el chico mordiendo su labio inferior, sintiéndose triste y decaído por saberlo. Tony succionó el pezón y Peter se arqueo lo suficiente para que el mayor metiera la mano entre la cama y su gran trasero apretándolo.  
— No lo tenías, respuesta equivocada.– Eso le dolió más que la nalgada que recibió, la afirmación de lo que ya sabía.– Pero ahora lo tienes.

Con su otra mano tomo su nuca separándose de su pecho para ir directo a esos labios delgados y delicados mordiéndolos adentrándose entre ellos empezando a jugar con la sensible, húmeda lengua de Peter. El chico quiso a traerlo con sus manos y eso hizo un recordatorio que esa tela lo tenía prisionero, el chico soltó otro quejido  cuando sintió fricción con su entrepierna, intento voltear que lo tocaba pues Tony tenía ambas manos ocupadas hasta que sintió duro lo que lo estaba tocando, estaban frotando sus miembros. Tony empezaba a perder la cabeza con tan solo una probada del chico y eso hizo que él temiera de lastimarlo por un momento pero cuando Peter alzó un poco las caderas en busca de más contacto supo que esto iba a estar bien siempre y cuando ambos se quisieran. ¿A qué se refería? Posiblemente hablando sobre su actual situación o como quiere formalizar algo con el chico. El aire le faltaba a Peter, empezaba a volverse loco por la mano apretando su trasero, la entrepierna siendo jodida por  la polla de Tony y una lengua muy interesada en violar su boca era un jodido sentimiento tan bueno que no podría describirlo solo con un...

— Por favor, Señor Stark. Más.– Susurro al separarse un poco y volver a unirse al mayor y volver a separarse.– Tóqueme más.

Algo dentro de Stark hizo que sus labios marcharan a su cuello de nuevo pero esta vez sus manos volaron al elastico del short de licra el cual se le puede notar que no usa ropa interior debajo de él, <<  _Malditamente deseable._ >> De un jalón rompió aquella tela delicada y la mando al carajo de la habitación pues un miembro botó necesitado, ahí fue cuando la mano derecha empezó a masturbarlo y la izquierda le apretaba su precioso culo. Peter no podría con mucho, era demasiada tensión para su cuerpo, su boca empezó a temblar en necesidad de algo dentro de ella, intento alzarse para besar a Tony pero el mayor mordió nuevamente teniéndolo a raya. Gimió de satisfacción al sentir su gruesa mano la en su base, testículos y glande haciendo un trabajo casi diabólico, los besos de Stark bajaron por todo el cuerpo del chico hasta llegar a su pubis besando la punta de su miembro y un quejido salió de Peter.

— Peter, ¿Lamentas ser un niño malo? – La indignación recorrió a Peter hirviéndole la sangre, peor no esta seguro si es enojo o estaba jodidamente cachondo por que le hablara de esa forma tan "inocente."   
— Lo único que me arrepiento es no ver él rostro de Thompson humillado por desearme.– Se burlo. Tony gruñó apretando su glande con los labios y Peter lloriqueo alto, lo lastimaba pero a Peter no le bajo la erección todo lo contrario, la endureció.  
— Lo peor es que lo disfrutas, mocoso.– La respiración del menor ya era irregular y la vergüenza hizo que llorara un poco.  
— Y-yo... no lo disfruto.– Frunció el ceño, no le gustaba ser humillado.

— Pues tu goteante pene dice lo contrario, niño.– Odiaba esto. No le gustaba.  
— Deja de decirme niño, Stark.– Espetó molesto.  
— ¿Sientes eso Peter? ¿Esa ira que te corroe por todo el cuerpo? ¿Sientes esa impotencia de querer que pare pero que continué al mismo tiempo? – Recalcó cada una de esas palabras que hicieron que la cabeza de Peter volara al sentir que lo masturbaban fuerte. Tony estaba furioso.  
— No, no siento nada.– Dijo firme pero su cuerpo no le ayudaba con la teoría.  
— Yo sentí eso cuando te vi bailar, Peter.– Peter frunció sus labios y Tony entrecerró los ojos.

Tony se separo, se puso de pie y se quito el pantalón, se quito el bóxer. Tomó la bolsa del supermercado, saco la vaselina y unos condones. Peter intento huir pero la tela enredada en la cabecera del mayor no lo permitió, el chico estaba molesto se soltaría solo para poder tocar a Tony pero el mayor tenía otros planes. Dejo las cosas a un lado para cuando se necesitara, su cabeza estuvo entre las piernas del menor lamiendo levemente la punta deslizando su lengua por el miembro arriba y abajo, la lengua llego a los testículos y apreso uno en su boca provocando un arcada del chico junto aun gran gemido.

— ¡Señor Stark! – Gimió entrecortado.– N-no, tan rudo... m-más lento yo...– Un gemido en grande y un salpiqueo cae en el rostro del mayor. Tony se limpia con su mano y chupa la esencia dulce del chico.– P-perdón...  
— Que rápido.– Se burlo el mayor avergonzando al chico.  
— Y-yo jamás me toco, no sé como se siente.– Se mordió el labio. Tony se asombró, ¿Jamás se ha tocado? << _Joder debe estar tan apretado._ >> Tony pensó.

Tony se dedico ahora a besarle, delicado pero fogoso al mismo tiempo eran sus besos. Frotó ambos miembros jadeando y recibiendo el gemido de Peter adentro de su boca entrelazando lenguas. Peter supo que si quisiera irse ya se hubiera ido desde el inició por su fuerza arácnida. Pero se limitó a darle el lujo al mayor de pensar que lo tiene apreso en contra de su voluntad, era tan candente. Tony agarró el pote de lubricante sin que el menor se diera cuenta, lo abrió y sumergió los dedos dentro de el pote, llevó sus dedos a la entrada del chico, Peter se retorció al sentir la helada sustancia en su trasero pero Tony le dio un masaje apropiado, incluso untó el líquido en sus testículos y miembro estimulándolo con una mano y la otra volvió a agarrar lubricante acercando el primer dedo a la entrada el chico.

— ¿D-dolerá? – El chico se inseguro de ello.  
— Como un demonio.– Peter palideció y Tony carcajeo.– Solo relajate y deja que tu  _maestro_  te  _enseñe_  como se hace.

— Profesor Stark.– Ronroneo coqueto, Tony se estremeció.– Sea gentil con mi cuerpo, no se si soporte su tamaño.– Peter intentó no avergonzarse por tales palabras, ¿Qué estaba pensando?  
— Si, nene.– Peter se sorprendió hallando la lujuria sobrepasando el enojo del mayor.– Joder sigue llamándome así maldita sea.

Los labios del mayor se posaron en los suyos, una mano jugando con su miembro y un dedo poco a poco entrando en su interior abriéndolo y Tony jadeo esperando a ser él, el que se joda esa preciosa cavidad, prisión de carne. El menor soltó un quejido y el mayor lo besó más fogoso, meneo la mano de arriba hacia abajo, viceversa masturbando su miembro, cuando sintió entrar todo su dedo empezó a moverlo hacia afuera y lo metió una vez más; así fueron los primeros cinco minutos que sintió las caderas de Peter moverse en busca de más, sonrío en el beso, introdujo un segundo dedo con cuidado. El menor se dio cuenta pero Tony se dio cuenta antes y mordió el labio levemente. Peter frunció el ceño, sentía una combinación de dolor y satisfacción, sentía que su cuerpo quería decir que no pero al final se rendía al placer por el sentimiento tan grande hacia el mayor, cuando un tercer dedo se adentro siseo un poco para luego ser capturado por un hambriento Tony, hambriento de placer, de Peter. Después de unos minutos las falsas embestidas que Tony le proporcionaba hacían que Peter gimiera alto, Tony miro aquellos ojitos temblando.

— Joder, Profesor Stark...– Gimió impaciente.

<< _Definitivamente soy un degenerado para que ame ese sobrenombre_. >> Pensó Tony sacando sus dedos del interior del chico que jadeaba por más. Tony se encargo de voltear a Peter boca abajo dejando al menor con el culo alzado y su cabellera en la cama. Dio un jodido azote en los redondos glúteos. Un " _Oh, Dios_ " de Peter resonó por la habitación. Tony puso su miembro en la entrada del chico, empezando a adentrarse y Peter gimió quejándose por la intromisión, sabe que al principio siempre es duro así que empezó a acariciar al chico desde su nuca, hombros, los huesos marcados en su espalda, la columna, espalda baja, coxis, glúteos adentrándose al chico distrayendolo cuando sus dos manos se alzaron y cayeron con todo peso a su trasero.

— Oh mierda, Señor... Profesor... Stark.– Se removió.  
— Peter, joder apretaste aun más cariño... en verdad te gustan los azotes.– El menor mordió su labio escondiéndose entre sus brazos, lagrimeo cuando sintió que la punta del miembro del mayor al final de sus entrañas.– Esperare a que te acostumbres...– Tony tembló por la contracción que le daba esa prisión de calor.

— Y-yo...– Jadeaba intentando componerse.– Se siente tan...  
— ¿Cómo se siente, niño? – Relamió sus labios.  
— Me siento tan lleno, Profesor Stark. Peter soltó en un chillido agudo.– P-puede moverse.– Sin pensarlo y sin comentario alguno Stark se movió hacia afuera y embistió rápidamente.– ¡DIOS!

Tony no habló, se movió rápidamente pero aun no se movía duro como quisiera ya que debe ser considerado hablando de que es su primera vez. Peter temblaba y se sentía tan bien al momento que el mayor empezó a moverse, pero quería ser abrazado, un beso, sus mordidas.

— Profesor... Por favor deje que me sienta en su regazo.– Entre cortado mencionaba pidiendo piedad. Tony sonrió arrogante como siempre hizo que Peter terminara boca arriba y se inclino moviéndose y besándolo mordiendo su labio inferior y Peter gimió gustoso.

— Mierda, Peter deberías ser ilegal.– Bueno, casi lo es. Hace tres meses que cumplió la edad adecuada. 

— Déjeme sentarme sobre usted...– Se quejo el chico.   
— Te lastimaras, nene.– Bajo los besos a su cuello esta vez solo lamiendo las marcas dejadas anteriormente.  
— No yo...¡Ah! – Tony lo calló con una embestida dura y Peter miro estrellas, Tony chocó contra su próstata.– Ahí, profesor Stark, mierda ahí.

Tony tomo una parte de esa área que quedo sin marca succionando, embistió duro otra vez y Peter movía las caderas al mismo tiempo que él mayor nombrándolo incontables veces, robandole besos que son correspondidos al momentos. Las erráticas embestidas dejaron que Peter como la promesa de Tony dejara de pensar y su mente estuviera en completo blanco, solo estaba en el centro un Tony Stark jodiéndole el culo. Sintió una sensación recorrer la espina dorsal, abrió los ojos que no se había dado cuenta que los cerro anteriormente hasta que se topo con una mirada de lujuria sin piedad. No es que a Tony no le importe lastimar al menor sino que su voz lo incitaba a ello, el mayor rodeo de la cintura a Peter y lo alzo quedando sentado sobre él, adentrándose más y Peter jadeaba más. Peter intenta decirle que lo azote de nuevo, que se sentía tan bien cuando era azotado por su gran y fuerte mano provocandole esa sensación de ardor y picosor pero las embestidas no dejaban ni siquiera que hablara pero sabemos que Tony Stark no sería Tony si no cumplía sus promesas. Ambos estaban cerca del clímax.

— Te daré dieciocho azotes, ¿Me oyes? Quiero que los cuentes, niño.– Peter intentando ocultar su emoción asintió repetidas veces. El primer proyectil llego a su piel robandole un gritó de dolor y placer combinados.  
— ¡Uno! – El chico empezó a llorar de las sensaciones y su sudada piel le daba ansias. Cuando Stark lo sentó, el espacio entre la ropa y sus hombros dejo quella cabeza entrara ahí para que ambos se acercaran más.– ¡Dos! – Se mordió el labio intentando retener el ruido de sus expectantes gemidos. Pero Tony tenía otros planes soltando cinco golpes seguidos, adelantando su orgasmo dejándolo más cerca, el tiempo se adlenataba para Peter y su pene.– ¡Tres, cuatro, cinco, seis, siete! – Gritó el chico y una mordida en él hombro del chico provocada del mayor. Peter piensa que lo quiere marcar pero lo que no sabe es que Tony esta controlándose de no correrse por tan apretado orificio.– ¡Ocho nueve... Me corro, Tony! – El cuerpo le tembló y se aferro al mayor pero una nalgada final le hizo llegar al orgasmo.– ¡Diez!

— Yo t-también... Corrámonos juntos, bebé.– Ese apodo hizo que todo se perdiera manchando sus abdómenes y Tony dio las tres embestidas más fuertes de su vida corriéndose en su interior.

— Oh... ¡Mierda! – Peter sintió el miembro de Tony palpitar dentro de él llenándolo en su interior, ambos cayeron rendidos en la cama y Tony sin moverse mucho dentro del chico se encargo de taparse a ambos.

Tony se quedo mirando la calmada mirada de Peter, removió pequeños mechones de su frente dejando ver las largas pestañas castañas del chico. Lentamente el menor abrió los ojos encontrándose  con Tony y sonrió ocultándose en su pecho, Tony lo rodeo con sus grandes brazos. Peter aspiro el olor de Tony y Tony el de él haciendo de ese momento muy intimo, sentimental, de ambos.

— Yo...– Peter alzó la mirada.

— Ahora no te puedes arrepentir, mocoso.– Beso gentilmente los labios del chico, introdujo la lengua dentro de su boca lentamente jugando con su lengua dulcemente, se separo.– Me perteneces, Peter.– Algo dentro del estomago del chico se revolvió y las mejillas se le tiñeron de un tierno color rosa.  
— Y-yo...– Mordió su labio.

— Te amo, Peter.– El chico jadeo, parpadeo desorientado la emoción estaba confundiéndolo.  
— Oh, Tony.– Ahora Peter beso a Tony.- Lastima.– Fingió pero Tony al parecer no se dio cuenta e intento separase.– Bromeo bromeo, también te amo Tony. alguien debía ponerte en tu lugar después de tantas que me aplicaste.  
— No era momento.– Refunfuñó volviendo a juntarse.– Eso fue descortés.  
— ¡Oh por Dios Tony Stark hablando de modales, es algo que no se mira todos los días!   
— Idiota.– Peter se carcajeo.– Más te vale que el lunes andes tapado mocoso porque no aceptare miradas de ese mocoso de Thompson en ti.  
— De hecho, el punto era que me deseara y molestarlo en la cara de que no me interesa.– Peter hizo un puchero.  
— Peter...– Tony reprendió con una sonrisa.  
— ¿Qué? ¡No me dirás que no se lo merece! – Frunció el ceño.  
— Joder te amo, eres tan cómico.– Se rió el mayor.  
— Además.– Sonrió mientras se mordía el labio.– Ir con una camisa de tirantes negra de AC/DC, unos pantalones ajustados y unos vans suena tentador para mostrarle al mundo como me dejaste y demostrar que ya tengo quien me mime y logré mi cometido de seducir a quien amo, ¿No? – Menciono coqueto.– Aunque yo no te deje ninguna marca.– inflo sus cachetes y se acerco al cuello del mayor atrapando entre sus labios la manzana de Adán de Tony, dejando la más visible y morada marca.

— Infantil.– Dijo un Tony muy satisfecho.– Tanto que se me antoja que me digas  _Papi_.– Ambos se besaron y Peter sonrió negando, rompió la tela y Tony lo miro sorprendido.– Pero ¿qué carajos?

— Oh, ¿esto? Siempre lo pude hacer pero me calentaba como me dominabas.– Rió.

Tony volvió a besar con demanda al chico y el menor reía, esta seria una larga noche después de que " _Se quisieran devuelta._ "

**Author's Note:**

> Hola, espero que les gustara mi historia.
> 
> La idea se me vino a la mente con la canción de Cher Lloyd por razones que se daran cuenta mas adelante.
> 
> Hasta aquí mi reporte, Joaquín.


End file.
